Isgalino
=Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. (Bracketed symbols are IPA) A- A''nt. a B- ''B''ig. b C- ''C''ar. k or s when followed by ''e or i'' K- ''K''id. k D- ''D''og. d E- ''E''nd. ɛ F- ''F''ox. f G- ''G''od. ɡ H- ''H''ot. h I- ''EE''l. i: J- ''J''ob. dʒ L- ''L''ot. l M- ''M''ob. m N- ''N''ip. n Ny- ''Ne''w ɲ O- ''O''n. oʊ and ɒ this pronunciation » oʊ� occurs when the '''o is at the end of the word. Oh- used to indicate that the sound is that of ɒ and not oʊ. P- ''Pop. p R- 'R'at. ɹ S- 'S'at. s T- 'T'op. t U- B'''OO. u: V- V'et. v Hu- ''Win. w '''Hu' when followed by a vowel. X- Fo'''''x ks Y- Y''ou. j Z- ''Z''ed. z Diphthongs '''(Bracketed symbols are IPA for English) Ei long A in English G'a'''me. eɪ '''Ai' long I in English Fr'i'''day. aɪ '''Oi' like in English T'oy'. ɔɪ Ch 'like in English '''ch'ocolate. tʃ '''Sh like in English sh'''ock. ʃ '''Jh like in the French Bon'j'''our. ʒ '''Ao' like in the English C'ow'. aʊ Au like in English au'''dience. ɔː '''Ou represents sound like in English C'o'''de. '''Cu' like in English qu'''estion. (When followed by ''o, a'', ''i,e'') '''Gu like in English Lan'gu'age. (When followed by '''''o, a'', ''i,e) Th like in English th'''igh θ '''Dh '''like in English th'e. ð '''Ar' like in the English balm. ɑː In the Isgalino word gitarri the r'' is doubled so that it is '''not' pronounced (giːtɑːiː) but correctly pronounced (giːtɑriː). This double r ''rule is used in ''er '', ''or, ar and'' ir.'' Er 'like in English th'ere. ɛər Ir like in English''' exp'er'ience. ɪr 'Ur '''like in English d'oor. ʊr Or like in English dr'aw'. ɔː English - Isgalino Ly- n'' (Happi'ly''' - contento'n'.) Y/ey- ai (Sunn'y' - soli'ai'.) Y/ey- l'' (Modest'y''' - modesto'l'.) Ful/some- do (Thank'ful' - thankei'do'.) The suffix ly modifies the root-word from an adjective into an adverb. The suffix y/ey is added to nouns and adjectives to form adjectives meaning "having the quality of" The suffix y/ey is used when forming abstract nouns denoting a state, condition, or quality. Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi He- Li She- Shi It- Zoh They- Lis We- Mis You- Dhi You all/lot- This Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mio Your- Dhio His- Lio Her- Shio Our- Miso You lot's- Dhiso Their- Liso Its- Zoho Tense Verbs in Isgalino always end in EI To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing add GO to the end. To make the verb simple present ''add '''TO '''to the end. Past: Le jo melicarrinei'os''' a le casi de lio amigo. The man ran to his friend's house. '' Future: Mi irreias a le scoli dhei mio brodo irreito a. ''I will go to the school that my brother goes to. Present: Mi serrei irreigo a le compri. I am going to the shop. Simple present: Li semprei melicarrineito a shi, shi sienseito esa. He always runs to her, she knows this. Preterite & present perfect The preterite denotes an action that began and ended in the past. I drank all day. - Mi beveios til dia. Present perfect tense; an action that started in the past and is still going on. I have been drinking all day. - Mioh beveigo til dia. --- have been- oh I have been- Mioh He has been- Lioh She has been- Shioh It has been- Zohoh We have been- Misoh You lot have been- Dhisoh Past Perfect Progressive --- had been- ohos I had been- Miohos He had been- Liohos She had been- Shiohos It had been- Zohohos We had been- Misohos You lot had been- Dhisohos Future Perfect Progressive --- will have been- ohas I will have been- Miohas He will have been- Liohas She will have been- Shiohas It will have been- Zohohas We will have been- Misohas You lot will have been- Dhisohas Mioh'as' carineigo for horris huen mi nicomensei restei. I '''will' have been walking for hours when I stop to rest.'' Miohas'u' carrineigo for horris, yeto mi nicomenseios restei. I '''would' have been walking for hours, but I stopped to rest.'' 25 adverbs 1. No - Nisa 2. Already - Jia 3. Very - Meli 4. Also - Also 5. Yes - Sa 6. Good - Ben 7. So - So 8. Too - Dema 9. Now - Hora 10. After - Dopo 12. Always or forever - Semprei 13. Only or just - Solo 14. Before - Prehora 15. How - Como 16. Here - Ki 17. Later - Dopohora 18. Almost - Casi 19. During - Durrantei 20. Never - Neva 21. Today - Esadi 22. Inside - In 23. There - Kia 24. 25. 15 conjunctions 1. That, which - Dhei 2. And - I 3. Like or how - Como 4. But - Yeto 5. Or - Or 6. If - Se 7. Because - Foreso 8. When - Huen 9. Not, neither or nor - Ni, no 10. Where - Huer 11. Then - So 12. Although, though - Anko, dho 13. While - Hueras 14. However - Comos 15. A - E(m) 25 verbs 1. To be - Serrei 2. To have - Tenei 3. To do - Asei 4. To be able to - Podei 5. To say - Desirrei 6. To go - Irrei 7. To see - Servei 8. To give - Darrei 9. To know - Siensei 10. To want - Kerrei 11. To love - Amorrei 12. To arrive - Arrivei 13. To pass - Pasei 14. To ought to - Debei 15. To put - Ponei 16. To seem - Simei 17. To stay - Rimanei 18. To believe - Crei 19. To speak - Saplei 20. To take or carry - Tomei 21. To let - Letei 22. To follow - Segei 23. To find - Findrei 24. To call - Nominei 25. To wear - Yevei 25 nouns 1.Time - Tempi 2.Year - Anyi 3.Day - Di 4.Thing - Cosi 5.Man - Jo 6.Part - Parti 7.Life - Vivi 8.Moment - Momenti 9.Form - Formi 10.House - Casi 11.World - Mondi 12.Woman - Ja 13.Country - Pasi 14.Case or occasion - Kesi 15.Place - Plasi 16.Person - Persono 17.Hour - Hori 18.Work or job - Trabaki 19.Point - Ponti 20.Hand - Mani 21.Manner - Modi 22.End - Fini 23.Type or kind - Kindi 24.People - Jenti 25.Guitar - Gitarri 25 prepositions 1.Of - De 2.To - A 3.In - In 4. For - For 5. With - Con 6. Without - Nicon 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. Short story Mikelo desideios irrei a le mercati on e di soliai. Li apreios le portali i carrineios a le finalo de le rui, huen li arriveios at le ruti e gato graso serveios at li consiensei. Mikelo serveios nireto i so reto serrei serto dhei no cochis serreios i dhei carrineios ovrei le ruti. On le jurni li serveios e jo i e ja sapleigo, nijos jeigo i em animato rui ambienti. Finalon li arriveios at le mercati, li serveios at til le varreio establis i articolis. Li serreios podei servei; pomis, oranjis, carnis, pesis i mas. Dopo serveigo at le varreio frutis i articolis Mikelo desideios comprei es pomis i es denimis, li askeios le establijo como mucho lis costei. Le establijo desirreios le pomis costei 5.00 per kilo i le denimis costei 10.00. Mikelo thankeios le establijo i carrineios a le othro establis. Dopo Mikelo compreios lio cosis li irreios ina le siti primarrio, huer li visiteios e cafi dha li normalon beveito ti. Es horis dopohora kia serreios jenti melicarrineigo i melisapleigo dha es obos serreios in proximiti! Mikelo serreios anxioso lutei le obos, li melicarrineios a huer le obos serreios i abrupton serveios em obo subei ina e compri. Huen li melicarrineios ina le compri li serveios dha le obo teneios atakeios le comprijo! Mikelo rapidon cucheios le obo, dhei mateios zoh. Le comprijo serreios thankeido for le aiudi, i li creios dha li serreios meli fortunato. Dopo dha eventi Mikelo carrineios a lio casi, as li serreios meli nianimato. Durrantei le jurnei a lio casi e ja desirreios, "Yo, dhi mateios em obo dhei atakeios e jo?" Mikelo rispondeios, "Sa, yeto zohoh taos nisitijo como a no aiudei." - "Justo". Desirreios le ja. "De til casis, beno converseisi con dhi." Desirreios Mikelo, i lis carrineios liso dirrecteisis. Dopo Mikelo teneios e dormi nigrando li irreios niina lio casi i escucheios es jenti chanteigo i jeigo gitarris, li kerreios irrei i findrei huer lis serreios yeto li desideios rimanei huer li serreios. Le circuleio sistemi bi e serri de navis i musculis dhei aiudei i controlei le fluxi de sangri thru le corpi. Esa prosesi bi sienseios as circuleisi. Le partis primarrio de le sistemi bis; le corri, arterris, capilarris i venis. As sangri circuleito, zoh nirrimaneito le corri de le nireto ventriculi i irreito ina le aoti. Le aoti bi le grandom arterri in le corpi. Le sangri dhei nirimaneito le aoti teneito mucho oxijeni. Esa bi vitalo for le celis in le serrebri i le corpi adei liso trabaki. Le sangri con oxijeni jurneito thru le corpi in zoho sistemi de arterris. On le jurni nidelanterro a le corri, le sangri jurneito thru e sistemi de venis. As zoh arriveito at le pulmonis, le carboni nioxidi bi tomeios de le corpi i ricolokeios con novo oxijeni dhei mis hem inhaleios thru le pulmonis. Category:Languages